Thin Line between Love and Hate
by identitygirl93
Summary: Kagome's expiriences being betrayed by all,but does that get her weak. No she grows powerful. Learn her past present and her future.It's not going to be an Inu/Kag story.Most likely either Kag/Nar or kag/sess. It's not going to end sad for kagome.
1. Chapter 1

**Thin Line between Hate and Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Hate. Love. Prosperity. Growth. Death. These are all parts of life, human life. Mine is a little different from that. No. Cross that, a lot different. My life is a life of a miko, THE SHIKON MIKO. Well that's all about purity and balance and non violence, you may say. Ironically that's the opposite. In my twenty- one years of life, I have experienced: blood, violence, death, betrayal, and confusion. I HAVE, of course, known love in my earlier years, 15 to be exact. Three years ago was when my life started. That was when my life ended as well .I was sixteen years old when my heart was both broken into pieces and glued together. I was eighteen years when I, forever lost my heart.

Past

"Momma, Momma, can I go take a bath with you and Sango. InuYasha is being mean to me and will probably hurt me if you're gone," Shippo sniffled .

"Sure Shipps come along with us as long as you don't interfere in our talking," Kagome smiled as she got her old, yellow backpack.

"That must be a magic back pack or something, it has everything and anything in it," Mirouku muttered as he and Inu sat back in front of the fire. InuYasha still angry from an earlier confrontation with Kagome huffed and closed his eyes. Leaning back he rested his head back against a tree and grumbled, "Well, they ain't no princesses , they don't gotta shine and shimmer all their moments."

"Shut up! I'm tired of your stinking arrogance and hygiene deficiencies, so if you have something to say have a bath first. It will probably your first one in the last couple of YEARS," Kagome shouted as pulled Sango to the nearby hot spring.

"Wow, Kagome, harsh. I mean Inu doesn't smell all that bad," Sango blushed as she got dragged along. Shippo frowned at this.

"And you would know how?" Kagome questioned. She had noticed this for few weeks now. Sango would always stand up for InuYasha. It wasn't like she was crushing on him or anything. Right? She knew Kagome was head over heels in love with InuYasha.

"It's nothing, come on you ride on him every day. I f he smelt that bad wouldn't you refuse to?" Sango asked with a bit of jealousy. Kagome still confused, shrugged her shoulders and said, "I guess, but it's still disgusting." After that moment their conversation drifted away from InuYasha and to our more famous friend, Naraku. Let's just say was no more awkward moments after that.

"Come on Kagome, let's get out, I am getting all prune like," Sango grinned as she got out of the spring.

"Uhh, Sango what is that on your neck? Did you and Mirouku get together finally?" Kagome questioned, blushing. Sango flushed to her bones, staying quiet for a couple seconds then said," No Kagome. Kirara just scratched me the other day." Shippo, still confused by the nature of the girls asked, "Momma, why would Mirouku- sama give Sango -chan that mark." Both girls flushed and shook their heads gesturing they didn't silently walked back to camp.

"Hey Wench, get our dinner ready!" InuYasha snarled as he set back down against the tree.

"Inu, stop being mean, I'll make dinner tonight," Sango hissed out as she got out the cooking pan.

"Seriously guys, we've got only a couple of days before our war with Naraku. What are we going to do? We need some plan, some base, something." Kagome miserably spat out.

"And what, even if we have a plan what are you going to do? You are a spineless brat that needs to get stronger." InuYasha mocked as he chowed down his ramen. Every one gasped. There tears streaming down Kagome's face. Her face turned a bright tomato color. She didn't say a word; she just turned and ran into the woods. Sango turned, about to follow, when InuYasha stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Leave her, she will come back. Don't waste your breathe on her."

"But….."

"What I said was true."

"No."

**That Night**

"Wow the stars, the trees, the clouds; they are all so beautiful." Kagome whispered as she sat beneath a blooming cherry blossom tree. She knew she had to get back to camp sometime soon.

"You know this is the perfect spot to fall in love right?" a mocking voice asked from behind. Kagome surprised looked over her shoulder to see who it was. To her shock, it was none other Naraku. He was not in his baboon outfit; instead he wore a plain white kimono with a pair of black hakama pants.

"Kukuku, so my young girl is wondering about the beauties in the world. Soon, soon you will find beauty and power within yourself. Fear not I am not here to kill you." Naraku said his face still in the mocking grin.

"Then why are you here? For a moment you didn't sound like my enemy, as if you didn't want to kill me and take the jewel."Kagome whispered, her face set in a firm stoic position.

"Why would I want the jewel if you my girl, is stronger than the creator of the Shikon?" Naraku asked with his hair covering his eyes. Kagome being in her own daze of confusion , did not her him properly.

"What?" Kagome questioned, frustrated that everyone seemed to keep a secret from her.

"I said I think it is time you go back to your camp." Naraku_ subtly__** (Can you imagine that)**_ suggested. Kagome nodded and got up. Naraku turned getting ready to disappear, when all of a sudden Kagome stuttered loudly, "Wait a minute, I mean know this is stupid and all, but I have something for you. I meant it to you last Chr.. December, but I did not know how to contact you." Naraku's eyes widened a bit. What was this girl planning?

"Why?" It was the only thing he could ask, while still playing his game. Even if he had fifty more questions in his head, he would have to wait.

"I don't know, you … I just know." She said as she looked inside her old backpack and pulled out a yellow package. He looked at it, and then smirked at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Open it, and find out." Kagome said as she took a step away and looked at him expectantly.

He opened it slowly by neatly slicing the paper wrapping and then pulled a box out of the package.

"Wow. I have never seen anyone open paper wrapping so neatly. If it was InuYasha, he would have wildly slashed it open." Kagome said.

"Hm. We might both be hanyous but don't confuse that filthy weakling with me. Even his mannerisms are disgusting." Naraku said before opening the box. It was a silver ring that had a large ruby spider on the top and had little designs drawn into its band.

"It's so pretty, it reminded me of you." Kagome said, her eyes twinkling.

"Yes. I must say so myself that you shave outdone yourself. Thank You. It is very beautiful, but I must ask you this again. Why? "Naraku smiled as he sensed that there was no spells cast on the ring.

"I guess I just thought it matched your personality very well." Kagome murmured as a blush tinged her face.

"Now, let's get you back to your camp. It's very dangerous for you to stay here alone." Naraku said in a dangerously low voice.

"Here let me carry you. I will drop you in front of InuYasha's forest. That way they won't sense me." Naraku suggested. Kagome had so many conflicting emotions that she just nodded. Come on she was just a hormonal teen after all. Picking her up, he disappeared into the shadows.

"Farewell Kagome, for I shall see you on a later day." Naraku said as he dropped kagome of in front of the forest.

"Bye." She simply stated as turned and ran out of sight.

"It seems we have already bonded quite a bit," Naraku chuckled into the air.

"Now, let the games begin."

Kagome back at the Camp

As she got to the camp, she noticed something weird. InuYasha wasn't perched onto his usual tree. Maybe he had gone to see Kikyo again. Kagome sighed as the pain sank into her heart. Maybe she should give up on InuYasha; he was never going to be hers completely. She turned to look for Sango, but she wasn't in her tent. Instead she found Mirouku staring of at the nothing, depressed.

"Hey, what's wrong and where is Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Hey Kags. Go to the nearest spring. You have to find this out on your own." Mirouku breathed the last part out.

"Okay thanks Mirouku" Kagome said and twirled around. Why was Sango at the spring? She had already taken a bath.

As she got nearer, she heard weird noises, they were almost animalistic. As she got even closer, she saw InuYasha pumping in and out of Sango. Her whole mind stopped. Her heart stopped, but instead of running and crying, she turned and screamed, screamed for her life. She screamed in rage. She screamed in hate. She screamed as she found a piece of herself that she had never seen before. It was a part of her that wanted to kill. InuYasha and Sango looked up surprised. InuYasha smirked as Sango started to cry.

"Kagome, I..I really meant to tell you." Sango stuttered as she expected a sad broken Kagome. Well that was not what she got, she got a totally power absorbed enraged miko. InuYasha still smirked; he really did think Kagome was weak. The miko suddenly smirked and looked into the forest. She stuck her hand out in front of her and a demon flew towards her from the forest. It was male crow demon and it looked scared. She picked it up it, still smirking and kissed it. InuYasha started laughing, "Well if that is pay back. I don't care that you just kissed an ugly assed demon. Really, Kagome when will learn that I really don't care for you."Sango did not share the humor. She knew something was wrong with her now ex- best friend and sister.

The poor crow demon abruptly started screaming as he turned into a pile of dust. Kagome looked up, she now had an inhumane grin on her face and her eyes were magenta.

"Mmmh. Never thought this day would come. I have come to announce that I will no longer participate in killing Naraku; he has given up claim of the jewel. In fact he is now my ally and also you guys no longer have anything to do with the jewel or I," Kagome said grinning, "So please keep on living. " InuYasha looked up, all signs of humor gone from. There was another emotion on his face.

**What do you all think!**

**I know my grammar isn't the best.**

**Please review!**

**I have some of it written out! I will update this week again!**

**I know Naraku is O.C but remember he has something up his sleeves**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thin Line between Hate and Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**So Sorry! My dad sick and then we went for a short vacation. I did not mean to take so long.**

**This all in the past**

"So Bitch, you think you can come in here and tell me that the jewel is all yours." InuYasha snarled as he put all his clothes on. Sneering he picked up the Tetsaiga and twisted around, "Well if that's the way you want it. I guess I have no choice." Kagome smirked, "I'd love to but, we'll have to wait. It seems we have a guest."

"What do you want Naraku?"

"Kagome, kagome, Kagome, you ruin all my fun with the least effort in you." Naraku appeared from nowhere and smirked.

"You sick son of bitch, what do you want from us!"InuYasha asked with fury on his face.

"InuYasha, kuku, long time no see. I was hoping I could see you two fight, but I guess not. Kagome, my dear would you like to come with me; it seems you are no longer wanted here. Plus I was hoping for more company than my only children."

"Naraku just because we are allies, do you think I'm dumb enough to go with you. So you can turn me into one of those robots, or turn me into your evil queen. In this world I'm all alone and believe me when say I can stand on my own feet. If I can't trust the person who I called sister, I can't trust anyone." Kagome said as a stoic expression took over her smirk as she looked at her ex friend. Sango who had trying to hide in the shadows of the trees looked up surprised.

"Kagome, he loves me. He never cared for you. I'm sorry I have to tell you this way, you never understood it. You just cared about yourself." Sango said tears still steaming down her face.

"Hmm. It seems you are trying to convince yourself," Kagome chuckled," and yes I care about myself so much, that I stayed in this stupid era. To do what? I stayed to get your brother back. I stayed to make InuYasha a full demon. What for me? Nothing! And how do you repay me? By fucking the person I fell in love! So screw all of you!"

"Well we don't really need you. I mean I still love you but all you do is get us in even bigger problems. Plus you broke the jewel in the first place, so you stayed out of guilt. I am freeing you for your own good.," Sango shouted, mad.

"Really Sango I didn't know you could sense jewel shards. Well what a fool I am. I think I'm going to second think my decision to go stay with Naraku. Don't worry he can't do anything funny, I have a barrier that blocks me mentally and physically from him. Hopefully he won't be dumb enough to try it. Oh yea, why would you care? Even Kikyo is better than you. She and I have come to a truce. Maybe someday we will gang up on you and take our blessed revenge on you! " Kagome said sarcastically. Sango paled as she went back to incoherent thinking.

"What the hell Kagome you think you can walk out on us like this! Well yo...you can't! "InuYasha sneered. That was where he was wrong. It was exactly what she did.

"Stop me, half-breed," Kagome smirked as she put her newfound brutal barrier up.

"So you have decided to stay with me young one?" Naraku asked as he appeared in front of her. Kagome startled looked at Naraku, as if for the first time.

"Cut your bullshit, and leave me alone. I will come to you when I am ready if I am ever ready at all. I am sure you will know too, since you have kanna. "Kagome barked out, as a new mission came to play in her mind. Naraku stared at her for a moment then disappeared. Before kagome could set off to her next mission she would have to go visit Kaede-baba and pick up her stuff.

As she walked through the carved out path she suddenly noticed that the sun had already set and was dark. It was probably around nine p.m.. Almost immediately after noticing the darkness, Kagome started to get chills throughout her body. She noticed the strange sounds surrounding her. Even a chirping cricket got her on her toes. Tunneling through the forest she gradually started hearing whispers from the dark. She questioned her mind. Maybe she was going crazy. The voices clearly told her that she was not. She stood up to Naraku, yet she was fearful of some freak of nature that was trying to scare her.

"Who the fuck is out there? Do you want the jewel? Of course you do! But you know what I've had enough of your kind! So cutting another slimy head will be no problem!" Kagome screamed.

With Lord Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru crossed over the stream once more. This was the last time that night he was going to round his land. Though he had a firm dislike to humans, he still had an oath to protect all beings on his land; whether it be a bug or a filthy ningen. On top of that he had to keep an extra eye on the border between the West and the South. He had heard there had been mysterious murders around there, especially of young ladies. This is the reason he kept Rin at home.

"So cutting one more slimy head will be no problem!"

'_Doesn't that sound like InuYasha's bitch?' What is she doing up here! Who was she talking to? I feel no else's presence. ' _Sesshoumaru wondered. As he flew on his cloud, he noticed that he could see through the thick mist. Growling, he landed unevenly.

"This Sesshoumaru wants to know why you are here, wench!" Sesshoumaru stumbled as broke the perfect record of gracefulness kept over the years.

"Is that a command or a request for me to answer? If so I will…. Not…." Kagome stormed , pissed of that she had to deal with another dog demon.

"Why aren't you with InuYasha?"

"He is no longer in need of me"

"Miko…"

"What?'

Kagome was unexpectedly pinned to the wall.

"Tell me miko, who were you talking to, before I came along?"

"No one Lord Sesshoumaru, there was a spell cast on this area, which I broke!"

"Pretty Lady, Pretty Lady"

"Rin, where is Jaken," Sesshoumaru asked as he put kagome on her feet, his hands still around her neck.

Kagome POV

_Well shoot! Even in front of a kid he is trying to choke me._

"Jaken is at the lake, where you left us. Please let Pretty Lady go!" Rin pouted.

Sesshoumaru sighing took his hands of me. I crumpled on the ground before forcing myself upon my elbows. Giving me one final glare he turned to face Rin.

_Wow. He can be nice. My head is hurting badly. Why……_

"Rin go back to Jaken I will be there in a few _minutes_"

" No Pretty Lady hurt." That was all I heard before I hit a darkness I had never seen before.

_Where am I? Why is it so darkl? God is this one of those self- reflecting moments or something?_

A birth spot of light swirled in front of her. The two lights turned in to human figures, female figures to be exact. They could not be identified since it was quite dark still. Suddenly both of the figures stepped up. They both had silver blond hair with black highlights, brown eyes with golden specks and sharp features. One had a long beautiful kimono on; the other had a business suit on. The kimono girl looked to be about eighteen while the other girl looked like in her mid forties.

_Wow they are beautiful! They look like they were both the same person!_

"We are the same person, in fact we are you! " The girl in the kimono said.

"Are you part of my dream? Wow I must have a huge mental block!" I whispered out.

"No dear we hear to warn you about your future. Your future will hold many twists and turns. You must not give up, because in the end you are going to succeed. It may seem like you have succeeded when you are first in love with a person who returns your feeling, but that is not true at times." One of the girls said.

"Now it is time to give you back. We just wanted to say a few things. Fate will lead you to the right place. Remember that, and you must be loyal to Sesshoumaru for now." Both of commanded as they faded out.

"WAIT! I have questions! Isn't the time too short? It has only been a few minutes here! Why must I be loyal to Sesshoumaru? He is probably going to kill me! I need answers " I screamed out into the darkness as it too faded in to sunlight.

_I somehow believe that. Even though everything all together seems impossible, I believe it._

Sess POV

The girl was waking up. I could feel it. She was stretching and trying to sit up.

"Girl, stop moving, unless you want to fall off and end your life."

"EEK. Oh my God. You are huge!" Kagome squealed as she petted this Sesshoumaru's fur.

_Wow! That actually feels very nice._

This Sesshoumaru does not think so. Who are you? Why are you in my mind? Do you have a death wish?

_Silly Sesshoumaru! You can't kill me! I am you! Well you can but you don't really seem suicidal!_

Nonsense! How can you be me? I have never heard you before!

_Well, the girl brings out emotions out of you whether it be anger or attraction._

This Sesshoumaru does not even know the girl! This Sesshoumaru hates humans and she is nothing but weak and useless human!

_Do_ _you not feel anything different about her? She smells good and is beautiful. She is also strong! Look at her, even after your half breed brother, she is untouched._

Hn.

_The girl was waking up, her eyes fluttering and her full lips wavering. She really was different. Maybe just maybe a little knowledge about her would not be bad._

As Sesshoumaru landed he commanded Jaken to take Kagome to a room and call him once she was fully awake.

Kagome POV

//God what is that bright light.

"Filthy Human woman, wake up! I command you to wake up at this moment!" I opened my eyes to see a green imp jumping up and down. It was quite amusing.

"Really, little toad and what are you going to do if I do not listen to you?" I smirked as I knew that I had gotten the little imp all riled up.

"Why you, I'll…"the imp's words were disturbed a tiny blur running into the room.

"Is Kagome-san feeling well?" Rin asked as she jumped on to my lap. Shaking the sleep out of my eyes I turned to the girl.

"Yes Rin. Do you want to go pick flowers with me? I smiled as I pulled out a lollipop for Rin. It was one of those lollipops that were big and swirly with tie-dye colors.

"Oh please I would love to go flower picking with you. What is that Kagome- san? "Rin asked as she bounced up and down, staring at the pretty colored swirl.

"Hmm, it is a sweet from my village. Try it, you will like it!" I said as I passed the lollipop to the girl. She looked at it for a moment before taking a lick.

"It is very tasty. I like it very much. Thank you." Rin bounced before turning and running to the breakfast hall.

"We will pick flowers after we have lunch. Then we can take a bath. Okay Kagome- san?"

"Okay" I whispered knowing no one would hear it. Well at least someone liked me.

"Wench! Sesshoumaru-sama wants you in the breakfast hall way in an half an hour. This girl, Tsuski will help you dress. You are not going in front of Sesshoumaru-sama dressed like a whore though you might as well be one." Jaken snarled out. Kagome feeling as though she had enough of this midget yelled out, "Call me another name and see what happens to you imp." Jaken suddenly felt very intimidated. The girl's eyes had turned pink, and her aura quadrupled in power. He squeaked and took Tsuski by the arm and ran out of the room.

'Well that was unexpected. I must be going through my time of the month' Kagome thought as she had also felt the change of power in her.

"Girl, you will stop harassing both my property as well as me." Sesshoumaru stated as he stepped into the room.

"My name is KA-GO-ME, and I… I am sorry. " Kagome mellowed out. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

//Well she is a weird girl. One moment she is all irritated up next moment she's all mellow. Next thing he knew Rin had pulled Kagome behind him and put her in a chair. He turned and moved to the crown seat meant for the lord to sit himself. After seating himself he turned to the side and looked at the girl, "Explain!" he commanded.

"Explain what? Why I said sorry?" Kagome asked confusion clear on her face.

"Yes!"

"Well it is true that I am a burden as I have always been in this era." Kagome murmured as she looked down sad and ashamed of the fact. Jaken, who had just entered the dining hall jumped up and snorted before yelling, "That is true and you have much more to be sorry for and may I ask you why you are sitting in the lady's dining spot".

"Silence, you must have noticed that I, Lord Sesshoumaru have not said anything, yet you have to open your outsized mouth to out rule something that I have not. You think I am obtuse enough to not know when to charge against someone who has done wrong right before my eyes." Sesshoumaru rumbled on.

"But.. My lord…"

"Can you not see that the girl is right in front of me and that if I willed her out of her seat she would not be there?"

A screeching sound disturbed them both of their argument. Kagome had gotten up from the table.

"Please, excuse me!" Kagome rushed before running out of the room.

'What is that girl's problem? 'Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he got up from his seat to follow her.

PLs Review!! Thanx! Sorry formatting it got me confused!


End file.
